Heating pads are commonly used by people to alleviate back pain and other similar pains that may result from pulled muscles and/or arthritis. There are a number of different forms of heating pads that are readily available, including electric heating pads and hot water bottles.
In recent years, microwaveable heating pads containing a sealed quantity of gel-type material or specially-designed beads have become available. When compared to an electric heating pad, these pads do not require the user to stay near an electrical outlet. The non-electrical pads also avoid the necessity of continually subjecting a user to low-level EMF exposure from the internal wiring used in an electric heating pad. When compared to a hot water bottle, the microwaveable pads are more convenient since they do not require the user to frequently fill, drain and then refill the bag with water.
While the gel-filled and bead-filled microwaveable pads provide the above-noted advantages over the prior art, each of these types of heating pads suffer certain disadvantages. A gel-filled heating pad is subject to leakage and can be overheated with detrimental results. In addition, if leakage should occur, the gel material may stain adjacent upholstery or clothing. In a bead-filled heating pad, the beads are relatively expensive and must occupy a significant volume to be effective. As a result of the latter condition, even when the beads are tightly packed, they still cause the heating pad to be quite thick. As a result, the pad may cause discomfort to the user.